solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Arkansos Sezwel
Arkansos Sezwell is a male Ice Goblin of the Tarkanciel's Refuge. His bloodline contains blood of the 5th, 8th and 12th children of the queen. For a 75 years old moblin he looks like he is 20 and, unlike many other ice goblins, he is know to regularly shave his beard. On his face lies a burn flame-shaped mark going from his chin all the way to his eyebrow. He wears the traditional garbs of an cold mage and wields a staff made of wood from the Tarkanciel's Tree with ice from the purest of glaciers. He is known to be brave, but always tormented by his past failures, and like the rest of the nation he follows closely the doctrines of solitude of their Hermit God. Since Arkansos' infancy he was always a bit obsessed with Alchemy and spent many years in the solitude of his home mixing ingredients that he found while harvesting, in order to find new solutions to the problems that the Refuge faces. However when he reached adulthood, alchemical experiences had not given him any groundbreaking results, he only had a burn scar in his face from an alchemy accident and vast array of experience in alchemy. His neighbours expected of him to continue trough adulthood as a Glacial Harvester specialized in Alchemy. They were wrong. In the last year before entering adulthood he had given up on alchemy and instead grew enamoured with a display of magic from a cold mage, and when he turned 15 years old, he became an cold mage apprentice in the royal palace. He eventually became the master caster of the Snow discipline, after spending ten years clearing the weather for fishing boats and embezzling the Refuge with his magic. But Arkansos was always a moblin that lived in constant discontent with his own achievements and his failure in Alchemy always tormented him. He finally found the breakthrough that he always wanted on a fishing ship. He was on a fishing boat when it crashed into a glacier and he and a small group of fishermen were forced to survive for many days on what they had fished and when that ran out of that, the flesh of those that didn't survive. While waiting for rescue he observe how flesh naturally interacted with the cold and how different such interaction was when the waters from the glacier were charged with his magic. After he was rescued and arrived home he started researching old books of alchemy and the magic books in Royal Library and how both interacted with living beings, using the magic hidden in the glacial water. Within one year he wrote many books that revolutionized life in the refuge and created an entire new industry for glacial water. Some of these book were "How to Heal trough Cold Magic" and "739 magical uses for glacial water", with the most famous uses being regeneration and the return to youth. For this the newly crowned Frost Princess granted him the right to have more children than it was allowed by law and promoted him to Chief Librarian, the highest position a Cold mage can have as the personal advisor on magic to the Frost Princess. He eventually became lustful with the new Frost Princess Amadia Tarkanciel and is his current lover. Category:Characters Category:Goblins Category:Ice goblins